


The Cake

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Lady Une's birthday and, for some reason, it involves a mission or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

Heero looked at the computer screen once more, his eyes blinking occasionally, but otherwise, he was unmoving. "He wants me to... what? Oh... no..."

With a sigh, Heero shut down his computer and stood up. "Mission accepted. Must jump out of Lady Une's birthday cake... naked." /Dammit. Why can't I ever let myself refuse a mission?/

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

At OZ headquarters, Une was revelling in the big show that was being put on because of her birthday. Treize was showering her with attention and gifts and she'd even gotten a pair of colored contact lenses, though she had no clue why. But where was her birthday cake? All she wanted was one taste of the super-sugary icing, one tiny morsel. But, the cake had been hidden well. /I want my cake! All right, who do I kill?/

Noticing that Wufei was dive-bombing the base with water balloons out of his Gundam again and everyone else was watching, Une made her getaway. /Cake...cake...must...find...cake!/

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Heero looked back at a passive Treize Kushrenada. "What did you say?"

Treize looked slightly exasperated. An extra piece of hair was out of place and you could find his heartbeat by simply looking at his carotid artery. "I said for you to get naked and get your ass in that cake!"

Heero smirked and took off his shirt. "All you had to do was say so." Treize remained in the room, staring at Heero's chest. Heero coughed. "Do you mind? I'm getting naked for Une, not for you." Treize nodded and exited the room, locking all 43 guarded doors to the secret bakery behind him.

Heero took off the rest of his clothing, folded it, and placed it all in a small corner of the room before climbing up the ladder next to the gigantic cake and sliding into the inner area, only mussing up an unimportant bit of corner icing. /I wonder what kind of cake this is. Chocolate? Or, ooo, my favorite, lemon?/

However, when Heero proceeded to try to sit down in the cake, he encountered a barrier... a warm, surprisingly muscular barrier. "Who are you and what are you doing in my Gundam... I mean, cake!?"

The barrier proceeded to speak. "Me in *your* Gundam... erm, cake!?... I was hired to jump out of this cake naked, I'll have you know!"

Heero frowned. He recognized the voice, but couldn't place it. "As was I. Who hired you?"

"Treize. You?"

"Same. What's your name?"

The other guy, yes, he was most definitely a guy, proceeded to laugh uproariously. "You mean you don't recognize my voice, Heero?"

In the darkness, Heero blushed slightly. "Well, I do, but... I can't..."

He gasped slightly as a hand grabbed his and pressed a length of braid into it. "Any clue now?"

"Duo?"

Another laugh. "Hey, wow! You remembered my name! So, I guess we'll both be jumping out... or something. Right?"

Heero stroked the braid absently. "Yes, I suppose... Wait... you don't suppose this is all just some doing of OZ to put us in a compromising position, do you?"

"I can think of much more compromising positions. Wanna try a few?" Duo's leg stretched out, his toes just brushed against Heero's leg. "Joking, of course, unless you really feel like getting it on with me."

/Now that you mention it.../ Heero took a deep breath and leaned forward, letting one hand trace up the length of the braid to pull Duo's head toward his own. Their lips pressed together searingly for a long moment. Then, Duo pushed Heero away for a moment. "Uh, Heero, baby? Do we really wanna get hot and heavy inside a cake?"

Heero looked around for a moment, though he only saw darkness, and decided. "Why not? Who's going to look inside a cake?"

Duo decided that Heero's reasoning was good enough and proceeded to latch back onto him, feeling him up quite firmly and letting himself move his lips down Heero's neck, surely leaving purple bruises to fade later on. /Hope Une doesn't mind. I know *I* don't./

Heero reciprocated Duo's touches with his own, tracing along the curves of Duo's body and biting gently on his shoulder, his chest, his nipple... /Hmm... he moans quite nicely. Let's see if he'll do it again... yes! Again? Woohoo! Again... hmm... no. Can't wear him out just yet./

Suddenly, Duo pulled away. "Think we can do it in a cake?"

"Of course. Although..."

"Lube. Right. Um..."

Heero stood up as best he could and raised the lid of the cake, scooping up a good bit of frosting onto his fingers. "Spread your legs. I'm coming down." As far as he could tell, Duo complied, although he still couldn't see anything.

Once on his knees, Heero felt around for Duo's legs, tracing them to their convex and sliding down to where Heero planned to pound into him. Making sure his fingers were covered with the icing, Heero penetrated Duo with one finger, letting him get used to it, then pumping said finger until Duo was starting to rock back against him a bit as Heero massaged his prostate. With that, another finger. Then, another, and another, and by then, Duo was begging. "Heero... come on. I know you're having fun with your fingers, but you've got a dick too! It sounds quite nice at the moment!"

Sighing at the end of his fun for the moment, Heero wiped the rest of the frosting on himself and carefully penetrated Duo, sliding into him slowly, letting Duo whimper and try to thrust toward him. /Hey... this is even more fun!/

Duo sighed happily as Heero hit hilt and kissed him passionately. The pair began to rock together, thrusting, rolling, and panting, and breathing in the sugar-sweet air, and suddenly, the cake they were in began to move.

All 43 doors were unlocked and the cake was wheeled through on it's circular table. The cake was taken through to a banquet hall where Lady Une had been dragged off to as she muttered about there not being any cake anywhere. The cake, which no one noticed was shaking slightly with the movements of Heero and Duo (who decided to finish what they had started), was rolled into the hall. Lady Une's eyes lit up and she grasped the hand of Treize who was at her side. "Oh, Treize, it's the biggest one I've ever seen!"

Treize smiled. "It's the size *and* how you use it."

The cake was rolled to a spot just below a banner proclaiming "Happy Birthday, Une!" and suddenly... it began to tilt to one side, the icing bunching, and falling off in small chunks. Une's eyes went wide. "Treize..."

Losing his composure for a moment, Treize walked over to the cake. "Psst... you're supposed to jump out now."

Someone had gotten the bright idea of putting candles on the top few tiers of the cake, with the exception of the top one, and now the candles were beginning to tilt, melting the icing and sending the scent of burned sugar throughout the room.

Une watched as her birthday cake tipped over, sending two young boys rolling out to emit cries of orgasm and other such ejaculations. The candles on the cake set fire to the rug which had been under the table. The flames rose high and began to lick at the banner.

Heero and Duo eventually stood up from where they had rolled past the edge of the carpet, blushing fiercely. Pushing his hair back slightly, Heero stood up as tall as he could and faced Une's look of weary disbelief. "Um, happy birthday?"

Une stood up, quivered slightly, and passed out. Treize walked over slowly, casting glances at the two Gundam pilots in his midst, and grabbed Une, pulling her into his arms and walking off with her. Heero and Duo shrugged, grabbed some cake for the road, and took off.(4)


End file.
